


Time of Your Life

by KathyChang_1908



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: YJ S2之后，夜翼在北极的冰海找到了美国队长。七年前——或者七十年前——的短暂穿越经历，使Dick成为Steve在举目无亲的陌生时代里仅有的慰藉。又或者说，同样失去童年挚友的两人互为对方的慰藉。两个同样温和正直的英雄，两个同样肩负责任的领袖，在此后的并肩作战中，又能擦出什么样的火花？





	1. Chapter 1

“真及时，Timmy。没想到这么快，我还以为要等很久。”Dick仰躺在飞机残骸上方，闭着眼睛悠闲地说。

“我刚好在孤独堡垒附近。”现任罗宾从蝙蝠飞机上跳下来，一板一眼地说，“少年队最近没有什么大事。”

“既然你有空，那陪我逛逛？”Dick朝Tim灿烂一笑。

这副悠闲的样子，完全没有十一月在北极的极夜中坠机的自觉嘛。“怎么逛？荒无人烟的。”

“又不是叫你散步。开着飞机低空绕两圈看看风景？我们可是在北极圈里还碰上极夜哎，有多少机会能看看这么纯粹的冰天雪地呢，Timmy——”Dick拖着长音说。

Tim冷静地看着他的大哥。Dick已经摘下了多米诺面具，明明笑得像以往一样甜，眼睛下方的阴影却显示出他的疲惫。五个月前的灾难后夜翼宣称需要一个假期暂时离开少年队，他本以为对方是想暂停英雄事业透口气，也许去度个假或者享受几天普通的大学生活；然而事实是这五个月来夜翼反而比之以前更加奋不顾身，他单打独斗，直直地冲向每场战斗的中心，用各种案件把自己忙得连轴转。

Tim叹了口气，说：“好，我们转两圈，但是我负责开蝙蝠飞机。你该休息一下。”

他们将依然可用的仪器搬上蝙蝠飞机，抹去了剩余残骸上可能透露身份的痕迹。蝙蝠飞机腾空而起，在星光下缓缓行进。

 

飞到一片空旷的冰原上空时，Tim注意到Dick靠着舷窗发呆。夜翼抿着嘴似乎吝于泄露任何一丝感情，可他知道他的大哥在哀悼。

闪电小子牺牲的地方，也是在北极的一片冰天雪地里。

也许这才是Dick想要在北极看风景的原因：出于自责一遍遍用回忆伤害自己。六年前罗宾、海少侠和闪电小子建立起最初的小队，从小助手独立出来成为独当一面的少年英雄，而现在Wally走了，小队也再也回不去原来。

Tim感到不知所措。一直以来Dick才是那个家里善于表达感情的人：把欢笑带进韦恩庄园，在Bruce走极端时拉住他，接纳Tim进入家族……所以当Dick自己成了那个处在低迷情绪中又不愿表达出来的人时候Tim完全不知道该怎么样劝慰他。

飞机渐渐远离伤心地，声呐的异常状况将Tim从犹豫的担忧中解救出来。他看到那个奇怪的影子，赶忙将飞机调成自动驾驶，立刻打开另外几台仪器进行分析。

“夜翼，”Tim说，“声呐采集到一个奇怪的空洞，在前方一千米处的浮冰里。这些数据显示……好像某种有生命的东西困在了冰里。”［注2］

“北极有很多生物。”Dick抬头说道，不过还是走到前面关注了一下情况。

“不是这个意思——是在冰层内部的人形。”蝙蝠飞机接近了异常数据出现的地点，Tim皱着眉在蝙蝠电脑上飞快地敲键盘，“这怎么可能！会不会是什么组织的秘密基地……可是这个人是这个空腔中唯一的热源，而且他的生命迹象很低，不像是处于活动中的……我们需要去检查一下吗？”

“我们下去看看，罗宾。”Dick戴好多米诺面具，“但要做好一切准备。”

 

映入眼帘的是一大片破碎的冰原。参差的冰柱与尖锐的冰凌四散支棱着，满地锋利的冰碴，仿佛经历猛烈撞击之后的一片狼藉。 仪器探测结果显示那个人形处于冰层正下方的金属框架内。夜翼警惕地握紧了双棍：假如这里真是什么恶役的基地或堡垒，他们就有麻烦了。

蝙蝠飞机上的激光切割机轻而易举地切开了冰层下的铁皮。两人跳进这个空间，打开红外成像仪小心地观察周围的一切。从空间内部的布局来看，夜翼判断这是一架战斗机。然而它看上去好像荒废了几十年了，空气中的尘土味道和锈蚀的金属部件都证明了这一点。这可真是……奇异得让人感到不安。

两人一前一后走进驾驶舱，紧接着罗宾倒抽一口冷气。驾驶座上结着一块巨大的冰块，里面封着一个人，柔软的金发被冻结在飘扬的瞬间，长长的睫毛纤毫毕现，和历史书书页上一模一样的星条旗紧身衣包裹着健美的身体。

罗宾猛地回头看向夜翼。夜翼僵在原地一动不动，不可置信地望着那张脸。

“...Steve？”

 

［注1］标题来自绿日单曲《Good Riddance: Time of Your Life》

［注2］这段对话改编自1996年联动刊《蝙蝠侠与美国队长》

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线有点混乱，嗯……  
> 如果真按照B&CA的剧情中间睡二十年还好办，设定成MCU的七十年时间线就很尴尬了，所以设定成（JLU风格的）穿越时空，还请见谅～  
> 剧情并不是按照B&CA啦只是用了些梗。  
> B&CA里二十年后的罗宾是老爷的儿子Bruce Wayne Jr.，这里是提米因为少正S2过了不到半年罗宾当然还是提米（而且我喜欢提米做罗宾  
> 大体上人设世界观用YJ（所以出现JLU的梗都是Canon Divergence），时间线按MCU（因为MCU有具体年份，YJ只有月份日期）。

“Cap，别去那儿！你答应过的！快离开！Cap——Steve！”

 

Dick猛地睁开眼睛，Tim正忧心地看着他。

“我睡着了？”

“没有，你神游去了。你从见到美国队长就有点心不在焉。”Tim起身关掉自动驾驶，想了想又打开，回来继续面对着Dick，“我们该怎么做？美国队长时隔七十年的回归，天哪，我们该现在通知联盟吗？”

Dick想了想，说：“先联系B，我们直接回蝙蝠洞。在他醒来之前我们要请联盟成员帮他检查是否有魔法控制和精神暗示。至于通知政|府和告知公众之类，等他醒来让他自己决定。”

Tim点点头，开始联络蝙蝠侠。Dick走到机舱后面。

Steve Rogers静静地躺在皮革座椅上。大块的冰已经被清理掉了，可他身上还结着一层细碎的冰晶，有一瞬间这让Dick错觉Steve是一个玻璃造的幻影。星盾无声地立在一旁，上面有几处熟悉的褪色弹痕。

“有件事情我很好奇，”Tim站在他身后低声说，“你怎么会认识他？别说每个人都听说过美国队长，你明显是认识Steve Rogers本人。”

 

那年Dick 12岁，做了三年罗宾，还没有把制服换成后来加入少年队时的黑红配色，穿着绿色小短裤和亮黄色披风跟在黑暗骑士身后蹦蹦跳跳，说着糟糕的双关语。

Chronos试图偷走蝙蝠侠的万能腰带，蝙蝠侠和罗宾追上去，却被卷进时空漩涡［注1］，来到了1945年1月。

 

“我们不希望时间线变动，”Dick解释道，“我们本想尽快带Chronos回到我们的时代，可是Chronos带去的未来科技被九头蛇获得，战局扭转，时间线已经被扰乱，我们不能眼看着纳粹赢得战争。”

“我听说联盟建立初期也发生过这种事，时间线改变，大家穿越回二战期间制止Savage独裁［注2］。”Tim说。

“对，那次全联盟只有B一个人没去。”Dick笑起来，“不过他可是蝙蝠侠，永远会第一时间找出应对方案，即使是直接掉下来摔在欧洲战场上。”

“你们去找了美国队长。”

Dick骄傲地笑了笑，“B直接替队长拆了架飞机。”

 

作为连光明正大身份都没有的外来者，获得信任很难。到达1945年的第一周，他们的时间几乎全部浪费在证明身份、与军官们争执、被怀疑是敌军间谍上。这些当时焦头烂额的事Dick自是不愿和Tim多说，直接跳到了这之后两人跟着咆哮突击队四处周转。

 

“在你们来的时代，我们赢了这场战争吗？”Steve问。那是他们第二次见面，蝙蝠侠和罗宾开始与咆哮突击队并肩作战，此时突击队正经历一场苦战：这是个经过轰炸的小城镇，他们本来获得消息九头蛇军队将在此经过因而设下埋伏，却不想许是未来科技诸如红外探测之类的原因被提早发现，以至于突击队陷入被动局面，大家都多少挂了彩。

Dick看着炮火纷飞莫名红了眼眶，扭过头投掷飞镖切断敌军行进中战车的机关节点，“赢了，再过没多久就赢了，纳粹投降了，我们赢了。”

“在我们的时间线是这样。”Bruce低声说，向高处发射钩爪枪，“但是Chronos带来的未来科技干扰了时间线，现在结局还没有定数。所以我们才来，帮你们按照正确的历史赢得这场战争。”

Steve点点头，又一次冲上去。

几分钟后他们隐藏在半截残垣之后，Bucky架好狙击枪拉开保险，一面瞄准着，一面忽然勾起嘴角闲闲地问：“那你们在你们的时代是干什么的？总该没有战争了吧？”

“没有战争，罪恶依然存在。我们是义警，打击犯罪，守护城市。”Bruce说。

“还有从什么超级反派啊外星人啊天灾啊随便什么中拯救世界。”Dick补充。

Bucky开了一枪，Dick注意到远处隐约一名突击队员向他敬礼致意。然后Bucky和Steve对视一眼，点点头。

Steve摘下盾牌投掷出去，盾牌反弹了七次，击昏了六个九头蛇小兵，准确地飞回来被Steve接个正着。

“打仗的时候其实有时伤人比杀人更有效，”Steve看似无意地对Bruce和Dick讲解，“一个受伤未死的士兵被带回去会消耗珍贵的药品和护理人员人手，这样对我们更有利。你们的武器不错，非常合适，如果你们跟我一样用不惯枪，我去问Howard做一些飞镖来。”

 

Tim听了若有所思，Dick垂眸一边回忆着一边有一搭没一搭地讲着，“后来我们一直跟着咆哮突击队打九头蛇打纳粹，有时候B去和Howard Stark合作研究能够压制未来科技的新技术，而我基本上全程跟着Steve跑。Steve尽量不带我去那些残酷的正面战场，更多时候是打伏击、科技战和情报工作。甚至有一次我和Steve还骑着白马，啊不是，骑着摩托车把B和Bucky从麻烦里救出来呢。你能想到吗？是这样，而不是完全相反？”

Dick扑哧一笑陷入回忆，Tim不好打扰，却看Dick笑容逐渐消失，转头去看静静躺在那儿的Steve，叹气一声，说：“说起来，我上过二战战场却没有很严重的PTSD，也要感谢Steve，他把那段时间变成一段不错的回忆。直到——”

“直到你们回来？”

“直到三月初我眼睁睁看着他掉入冰海。”

Tim一惊，猛地抬头看他。

“我们拯救了时间线，战争总体回归了原本的历史走向，也因此一切都按既定历史再次发生。我试过去改变，可是什么也改变不了。”

 

  
\------------------------------

  
［注1］Chronos的剧情参考JLU S3E12，当时穿越的是老爷女侠和绿灯（约翰），先去了牛仔时代然后是未来正义联盟。不过既然是Canon-Divergence嘛那也许这件事（还）没发生过，Chronos拿腰带只被蝙蝠侠和罗宾发现啦。  
又及，小短裤是恶趣味私设！反正少正开始的时候大少都当了四年罗宾了，四年间怎么也得装备升级吧……  
1945年1月是《蝙蝠侠与美国队长》故事发生的时间。

［注2］Savage独裁：来自JLU S1最后三集，Savage带领纳粹统治世界，除了老爷其他成员都去二战时期阻止他。（这也是女侠遇见Steve Trevor的剧情线）不过依然，人物时间不按JLU，只是假设这个事件在YJ世界也发生过。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

钢琴声欢快地响着。所有认识的不认识的面孔都在大笑。咆哮突击队的战友们挤在一张桌子前一边豪饮一边大声唱歌，穿着深蓝色裙子的Peggy也在他们笑着中间拍手打节拍，蝙蝠侠罕见地微笑着，Bucky牵着不同姑娘的手一次又一次踏入舞池中央旋转，罗宾围着他转叽叽喳喳讲着蝙蝠笑话。

Steve站在那里，却觉得自己并不真的在这儿。战争胜利了，所有人都平平安安的，他的朋友们都聚在一起——这是这么多年来他全部的梦想啊！可是现在突然实现了，他却直觉有什么不对，一定有什么地方出错了。

“队长，去请Carter女士跳支舞！”老兵们撺掇道。他慌乱地抬头去看Peggy，女军官笑得像胸前的红玫瑰一样灿烂，眼神却锐利得让Steve心一沉。

Steve闭了闭眼睛试图理清自己记得的一切。

一瞬间几个场景在他眼前飞快地闪回：疾驰的火车，Bucky在视线里飞快坠落消失；越来越接近的冰海，无线电另一端罗宾带哭腔的请求——

他吓了一跳，猛地睁开眼睛，却发现刚刚还热闹非凡的小酒馆里已空无一人，欢笑声不知什么时候消失了，只有黑暗与寂静渐渐逼近，随后空空荡荡的酒馆的布景也逐渐消失，变成一片虚空。

“Hey，Steve。”

Steve回过头，看到Bucky出现在那片黑暗里，穿着刚刚参军时那身军装，正温和地看着他。

“Bucky，”Steve忽然失语，“你……在这里。”

Bucky无奈地叹了口气，说：“你知道你现在是在梦里吧？”

Steve迷茫地看着他。

Bucky摇摇头，拍拍他的肩膀：“听我说，兄弟，你得醒过来。别让自己陷在这儿。别担心，不管你这混蛋害自己睡了多久， **还有人在外面等着你** ，Steve，你不会是孤身一人。”

“那你呢？Buck，你——“Steve忽然不知道从哪里来了一丝希望，“你还活着吗？还是说这是你在天堂给我造的一个梦境？……如果我醒来，还有没有可能再见你一面？”

Bucky露出一个有点悲伤的笑容，说了一句Steve没有听懂的话：“ **When you gotta go, you gotta go.** ”［注1］

一道光照亮了这片虚空，Steve被这光亮托起来慢慢上升，他连忙伸手试图抓住Bucky，却眼睁睁看着Bucky的影像微笑着悄然消散。

 

Steve缓缓睁开眼睛。起先眼前一片模糊的白色，好像无边无际的雪山或冰海。他眨了眨眼，看清了天花板上的华丽吊灯。

他猛地起身，警觉地打量着这个房间。

“放松，队长，你在这里很安全。”一个熟悉的声音响起。他看向门口，两个戴面具的黑发年轻人正快步走向他，而这让Steve更加警惕，一把抢起床边的星盾，下意识作出战斗准备的动作。

稍稍年长的青年穿一身黑色紧身制服，胸前有一只展翅的蓝色鸟儿图案。瘦小的少年则穿着红色制服和黑色披风，他的制服上衣的样式和胸口的R标志让Steve皱起眉。

“罗宾？”Steve问，没有放松警惕。

他的大脑飞快地转着。上次见到罗宾是登上飞机之前，对方12岁。眼前的红衣少年明显要高一些、年长一些，而且完全改变了制服风格。这意味着什么？如果真的是罗宾，这得过去了多久？如果这不是罗宾——他的罗宾——的话，他又到底落在了什么人手中？

“呃……”那少年有点尴尬地看向高个子青年。青年干脆利落地摘下面具，露出一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

“事实上，”青年自嘲地笑了笑，“队长，我才是你之前认识的罗宾，Dick Grayson。”

Steve睁大了眼睛。

 

如果仅从外貌上看，这个漂亮男青年的眉眼确实与他认识的罗宾一模一样，向他微笑的表情即使十分勉强也依然神似罗宾笑起来的样子。富有特色的嗓音让他回想起就在几天前还几乎逼疯整个咆哮突击队的古灵精怪的笑声。

可是他多大了？十八？十九？见鬼的，假如这是什么人恶劣的玩笑，或者是九头蛇在背后捣什么鬼——他发誓会让对方付出代价。

“证明你自己。”Steve咬着牙说。

青年表情丝毫没有惊讶和失落，带着一丝怀念地笑了一下：“好啊，等你复健好了，我做给你看那个经典的空翻，就是那个避免我被你四倍狂野的飙车技能从机车上甩下来的。”

Steve沉默了一下，放下手里的星盾。Dick走过来挨着他坐下，把愣在一边为两人的对话困惑不已的少年也叫过来。

“那你是？”Steve看向那少年。

少年犹豫了一下，摘下了面具，说：“呃，我叫Tim Drake，是第三任罗宾。”

Steve困惑地皱了皱眉，问Dick：“罗宾是个职位？我以为罗宾是……”

Dick对Steve眨了眨眼，做了个咆哮突击队在战场上用的“噤声”的暗号，笑着说：“我毕竟长大了独立出去了啊，我现在是夜翼，而蝙蝠侠不能没有罗宾不是吗。而且Timmy是好孩子，他是个非常优秀的罗宾，也是我的兄弟。”

Steve抬手拍了拍Dick的肩膀，感叹道：“天哪，Dick，这可真是……不可思议！我是说——你现在多大？十八？十九？这至少过了六年吧！我怎么会在冰海里就这么睡过去了？竟然还在现在醒过来？”

听了他这句话，Dick的表情却严肃得沉重。

“Steve，”Dick用特别轻的声音说，而Steve的心沉到谷底，“我真的很抱歉。你坠落冰海后一个星期，我们抓到了Chronos，回到了我们的时代。你现在在我的时代里。”

Steve愣住，他没法动作，全身僵硬地看着Dick。Dick张开双臂紧紧抱住他。

“不是六年，Steve。已经 **六十六年** 了。”

 

 

\---

 

［注1］《美国队长3:内战》台词。  
这一段剧情最初思路是漫画的一个场景（不记得哪一本了，几年前补的，剧情是幻境里的Bucky让Steve醒来），不过我写的时候脑补的是deemo游戏场景的 **兄妹** 俩23333所以要不我把冬盾友情向改成冬盾亲情向吧23333  
不要误会啦这里是SteveDick 1v1哦

同乘机车是B&CA联动刊官糖！（我发现我萌的CP都有个机车梗…）没有四倍狂野甩下来啦当时特别和平，这只是我对MCU队长不要命的骑车风格开的脑洞……

  
 

 


End file.
